


Supernova, Cherry Cola

by KatieWR



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, S7 S8 fordulója, Songfic, de ha szeretnéd, green dayt mindenkinek, nem írtam shipnek, post-Shadam érzések
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: „Por, homok és szikladarabok kavarodnak fel az űrhajó leszállásakor, de Shiro nem húzza a karját az arca elé, a meglepetés olyan erővel hat rá.Soha nem gondolt rá, hogy viszontlátja ezt az űrhajót.Soha nem gondolt rá, hogy valaha viszontlátja a Calypsót, amely most ereszkedik le előtte.”A nyolcadik évad megjelenésének évfordulójára szeretettel.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Sam Holt & Shiro, Shiro & Matthew Holt





	Supernova, Cherry Cola

# Supernova, Cherry Cola

Amikor először találkoznak újra Matthew-val, azaz első napja annak, hogy orvosilag engedélyezik, hogy felkeljen és elhagyja a kórtermét. Amit amúgy túl jól ismer és kellőképpen un is. Amire csak néhány napos megfigyelés miatt volt szüksége, és mert így valakik biztosak lehettek abban, hogy kipiheni magát. Az új egyenruha ropogósan feszül rajta, kell neki pár nap, mire teljesen megszokja majd, de legalább a gombok elég nagyok hozzá, hogy könnyedén tudja őket kezelni, és alá vehet sima pólókat, az nem fog feltűnni senkinek.  
Az első útja Holték lakosztályához vezet – a többiekkel folyamatos kapcsolatban van a Garrison belső kommunikációs rendszerén, és tudja, hogy jól vannak –, amit Samnek be is jelentett előre.  
Tudja, hogy Matthew jól van. Tudja, hogy semmi baja, ezt Pidge elmondta neki, mégsem akarja teljesen elhinni, amíg nem látta a saját szemével. Ez valahogy a legfontosabb: hogy mindent lásson a saját két szemével. Addig minden csak spekuláció, igaz?  
Az ajtó szisszenéssel nyílik előtte, de megvárja, hogy bentről kiszóljon Sam hangja:  
\- Gyere csak be, Shiro! Jó reggelt! Jobban érzed magad? – Azt szereti a kötetlen és nem hivatalos beszélgetésekben, hogy barátok. Hogy felnéz Sam Holtra, ugyanakkor a barátjának is tekintheti. Éppen ezért mosolyogva lép be az ajtón, ismerős érzésekkel, mintha kicsit hazatérne.  
\- Persze, jól vagyok, köszö- – A hang elhal a torkában, amint megpillantja Matthew-t.  
Az elképzelés és a valóság több ponton eltér egymástól, mint számba tudná venni. Tudja, hogy a lázadókkal van, tudja, hogy már megvédi magát, ha kell, és mégis... Egy univerzumnyi különbség van az egykori rettegő fiú és a most rámosolygó férfi között. És nem csak arról van szó, hogy nőtt vagy megnövesztette a haját, a tekintetéről, ami most melegen ragyog rá.  
\- Ezt jó hallani – mondja vidáman. Felé lép és összeölelkeznek, és míg Matthew istenesen megszorongatja, a nyakában lévő fejhallgatóból a Green Day azt üvölti, hogy bajos időkben élnek.

_The world stops turning_  
_Paradise burning_  
_So don't think twice_  
_We live in troubled times1_

\- Ez egy kicsit furcsa – jegyzi meg Matthew valamivel később. Teát isznak, a másik módszeresen agyoncukrozza a sajátját, és az anyja pillantására csak annyit mond: – Ez most ilyen kulturális stressz. De nem erről beszélek. Hanem arról, hogy egyszer már köszöntünk egymásnak és te nem emlékszel.  
\- Mert az nem én voltam – feleli egyszerűen. Nincsen mit titkolnia, legalábbis velük szemben. Mindenki más kimarad ebből az információból. Nem akarja megint egy asztalhoz kötözve végezni, az kellemetlen emlékeket idézne.  
\- Pidge mondott erről valamit, de megzavartak minket – mondja. Nem igazán kérdés, így választhatja azt is, hogy nem felel rá semmit, és ez jó. Örül, hogy végre nem parancsok röpködnek a feje felett a személyével kapcsolatban.  
Elmond mindet, amit Keith zaklatott beszámolójából tud, és ami után órákig beszélgettek még, mert muszáj volt meggyőződnie arról, hogy Keith jól lesz, hogy nem egyedül akarja majd feldolgozni a történteket. Meg kellett nyugtatnia, hogy bármikor újra beszélhetnek az egészről, bármiről, amiről csak akar, hogy itt van neki és itt is marad, ha szüksége van rá. Elmond mindent, amire emlékszik, és hozzáfűz néhány spekulációt is. Jó olyanokkal beszélni erről, akik a családja, abban az értelemben, hogy támaszkodhat rájuk. Hogy nem azt várják, hogy vezesse őket, hanem lehetnek egyenlőek.  
\- Ezt a szívást – morogja Matthew.  
\- A betegséged? – kérdez rá Colleen.  
\- Nyoma sincs – jelenti, és ez valami olyasmi, amit könnyű szívvel mond ki.  
\- Végre egy jó hír! – A Holt fiú rávigyorog, a mimika az arcán vad és fékezhetetlen. Shiro figyeli egy pillanatig.  
Beszélgetnek, de nem jutnak előrébb a kérdésben, hogy mi lesz a következő lépés és a tea után Shiro úgy dönt, ideje meglátogatnia Keitht.

\- Várj egy kicsit! – Matthew utána kocog, a hóna alá szorítva hoz magával valamit. – Ha nem bánsz egy rövid kitérőt, eljössz velem?  
\- Hová megyünk? – kérdez rá, de a másik a fejét ingatja.  
\- Mindjárt rájössz te is – ígéri, és épp csak annyit lassít, hogy már ne kocogjon. – Utána beugrom veled Keithez, ha nem gond.  
\- Persze.  
Alig egy perc múlva rájön, hová mennek, és az érzés még mindig olyan, mintha süllyedne a gyomra. Matthew egészen lelassít, mire a terembe érnek, és egészen halkan sóhajt csak, amikor körülnéz.  
\- Még nem róttam le a tiszteletem – súgja, és leguggolva a térdére támasztja a magával hozott tárgyat.  
Shiro még most sem látja, mi az, talán doboz, aminek a fedele lepattintható, de egy pillanatra ebben is elbizonytalanodik, mert a fedél nem válik el teljesen, a sarkainál rögzítve marad. Alatta a szerkezet leginkább azokra az ódivatú égőkre hasonlít, amik az alattuk lévő tartóból égetik el az alkoholt. Matthew elteker a szerkezet oldalán egy gombot és mély levegőt véve ráfúj. Láng lobban, kék-zöld színben játszik, míg a másik egy kicsit lejjebb nem veszi az erejét. Az egész szerkezet elemelkedik a térdéről majd a plafon alatt nem sokkal megáll.  
\- Örökmécses, vagy valami hasonló. Ezeket használjuk, ha nincs időnk rendes emléket állítani – magyarázza halkan. – Még mindig alig hiszem el, hogy itt is ez történt. Valahogy azt képzeltem, senkinek nem éri meg eljönni eddig, tudod? Hogy nincs itt semmi és akkor mindenki biztonságban van. Erre... – Elhallgat egy pillanatra. – Hallottam, mi történt Adammel. Őszintén sajnálom, Shiro. Apám azt mondta, próbálta megmenteni őket.  
\- Tudom – mondja, mikor Matthew elég hosszan hallgat, hogy válaszolnia kelljen. A torka szorít, ennyit tud mondani.  
\- Amikor elindultunk, azt gondoltam, hogy beírjuk magunkat a történelembe, hogy aztán interjúkat adunk, talán összebeszélünk hivatásos írókkal és könyvet adunk ki arról, milyen volt elsőként ilyen távolra menni, hogy csak az odaút kutatási adataiból ledoktorálhatok és minden annyira oké lesz, mint még soha semmi. És még csak fogalmunk sem volt, mégis mi van odakint. Te jó ég, mennyire naiv voltam! Hol tartunk most? Az ellenség veszélyesebb mint valaha, és az univerzum sorsa egy csapat kölykön múlik. A legmeglepőbb, hogy még így is van esélyünk. De ez a legijesztőbb is, hogy mindegy, ki és milyen fegyvert alkot, mindig kell valaki, aki célra tartja. Végül a háborúkat mindig személyek fogják eldönteni, ezért vagyunk itt, nem?  
\- Ez egy igazán szép monológ volt, gratulálok.  
\- Csak a cukor teszi – legyint Matthew. – Menjünk, nézzük meg Keitht, mielőtt megint belelendülök.  
Az ajtó felé indulva feltűnik, hogy a fejhallgatóból még mindig szól a zene:

_Say a prayer for the ones that we love_  
_Say goodbye to the ones that we love_  
_This is how we...2_

Keith kórtermében ott van Krolia, Kolivan és Cosmo is, így egy csapásra zsúfolttá válik a helyiség, pedig elég tágas. Cosmo vidáman ugrik feléjük, mindketten megsimogatják, Matthew még játszani is próbál vele, ami nem sikerül, de az egészen egyértelmű, hogy a megfelelő helyeken való vakarászással levette a lábáról a farkast.  
\- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezi Keitht, aki kipihentebbnek tűnik, mint az utóbbi időben bármikor.  
\- Kezdek unatkozni – feleli. – De amúgy minden oké, elmúlt a fejfájásom.  
\- Agyrázkódás, hm? Jó nagyot estetek, ahogy hallottam.  
\- Valahonnan az exoszférából – mondja Keith.  
\- Szerencsétek van, hogy az oroszlánokat nem földi mérnökök tervezték – sóhajtja Matthew. – Egy ilyen zuhanás után évekig keresgélnénk a hajók darabjait... Örülök, hogy mind egyben vagytok.  
Keith rápislog, egy kicsit talán meglepetten, aztán elmosolyodik.  
\- Ne miattunk izgulj. Találkoztál már édesanyámmal?  
\- Azt hiszem, rádión már beszéltünk – fordul Matthew Krolia felé, hogy kezet nyújthasson. – Nagyon örvendek élőben is.  
\- Hallottam rólad Keithtől – mosolyog rá a nő. – Örülök a találkozásnak.  
\- Hallottam, hogy több hajóval is jöttetek – szólal meg Keith.  
\- Nem olyan sokan, mint hiszed – csóválja a fejét. – Sajnos nem tudhatjuk, hogy akiről nincs hírünk, az rejtőzik vagy sosem kerül elő. Az egészen biztos, hogy több munkánk van, mint bármikor ezelőtt. De egyelőre a legjobb, ha mind megpróbálunk néhány éjszakát rendesen átaludni. – Ha akar még valamit mondani, az félbemarad, mert kinyílik az ajtó és anélkül, hogy Keith engedélyt adna, fekete egyenruhás tiszt masírozik be rajta.  
Shiro nem mozdul az ágy mellől, és Keith is fekve marad, Cosmo felmordul, figyelmeztetően és a fiú mellette nem szól rá, hogy ne tegye. Nem lát rá Kolivanre és Kroliára, hogy mit szólnak az érkezőhöz.  
\- Holt, most velem jön – közli a tiszt bármiféle köszönés nélkül, és a szólított elmosolyodik.  
\- Miért is? – érdeklődi nyugodtan.  
\- Kihallgatás – jelenti éppen csak foghegyről.  
\- Hát persze... – fordul a tiszt felé –, … amint kapok egyenruhát, hozzáférést a rendszerhez és eltüntetik azt a kis jelecskét a nevem mellől, miszerint nem vagyok állományban.  
A tiszt rábámul, a vonásai megkeményednek, de uralkodik magán.  
\- Maga itt nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy alkudozzon. – A hangja szándékosan visszafogott, Keith szusszan egyet mellette, ebből tudja, hogy szívesen elmondaná a véleményét a tiszt stílusáról, de nem teszi. Shiro maga is így van vele, de egyelőre nem igazán tehetnek semmit.  
\- Tényleg? Nekem úgy tűnik, én elvagyok maguk nélkül, de maguk nincsenek el nélkülem – mondja csevegő hangnemben, a tisztelet legkisebb jele nélkül. Még mielőtt a tiszt felemelné a hangját, elmosolyodik és felnevet. – Csak vicceltem, máris megyek – mondja védekezőn felemelve a kezeit. – Keith, tartsd a frontot pihenésben még egy kicsit – kéri felé vigyorogva. Ahogy ellép mellette, a fejhallgatóból még mindig zene szól:

_I'm like a child looking off in the horizon_  
_I'm like an ambulance that's turning on the sirens_  
_Oh, I'm still alive_  
_I'm like a soldier coming home for the first time_  
_I dodged a bullet and I walked across a landmine_  
_Oh, I'm still alive3_

\- Jobb lesz, ha nem hagyom, hogy a vezérkar szétszedje – szólal meg Shiro, miután az ajtó becsukódik a távozók mögött.  
\- Ennyire rossz a helyzet? – kérdez rá Krolia.  
\- Azt tudom, hogy Samnek hadbíróságot emlegettek.  
\- Végül is csak megmentette a Földet, hogy merte... – morogja Keith, most már tényleg bosszúsan.  
\- Tudjuk, hogy bonyolult, de te ezzel ne törődj. Később még benézek – ígéri, és Matthew után siet. Az egészen bizonyos már egy ideje, hogy neki és Samnek kell valahogy beállni a Garrison és a Koalíció közé, hogy Voltront ne akarja senki önös érdekből használni, és vele együtt a paladinokat kihasználni. A csapatnak muszáj megmaradnia az egyéni, helyzethez képest rugalmas döntések mellett. Muszáj annyira függetlennek maradniuk, amennyire csak lehetséges.

Senki nem állja útját, ami végül is várható volt, de így is mindenki rászegezi a pillantását, amikor belép a terembe. Az egyetlen, aki felé villant egy futó mosolyt, az a széken kényelmesen hátradőlve ülő Matthew, aki pontosan úgy fest, mint aki nem fogja megkímélni a hallgatóság idegeit. Valahol meg is érti, miért.  
\- Attól tartok, nem léphetek kapcsolatba senkivel odakintről – mondja éppen, a pillanatnyi csend után. Shiro igyekszik csendesen odaülni a szabad székre Sam mellé. Váltanak egy pillantást, és látja a másikon, hogy örül, hogy itt van.  
\- Attól tartok, ez nem egy kérés volt – jegyzi meg szárazon valaki, akit Shiro nem ismer, mert valószínűleg áthelyezték valahonnan az elmúlt években.  
\- Azt hiszem, nem egészen értik, miről is van szó – mondja Matthew egészen szelíden, és ahogy előre dől, az asztalra csúsztat valamit. Kétszer rábök az egyik mutatóujjával, az űrtechnológia még a legújabb technikákkal felszerelt teremben is közelít a lehetetlenhez, ahogy az apró szerkezet az asztal fölé vetíti az információt, amit a fiú mutatni akar nekik.

_I'm running late to somewhere now_  
_I don't want to be_  
_Where the future and promises_  
_Ain't what it used to be_  
_I never wanted to compromise_  
_Or bargain with my soul_  
_How did a life on the wild side_  
_Ever get so dull?_

Az asztal felett most körbefut egy tablósorozat, amin a legkülönfélébb űrlények fényképei láthatók: a lázadó harcosok képei.  
\- Ez a teljes adatbázisunk a lázadókról, nagyjából onnantól kezdve, hogy megszöktem velük a hajóról, ahol fogvatartottak. Ez pedig az azóta végbemenő létszámváltozás. – Shiro figyeli, amint a fényképek különböző színű hátteret kapnak: zöldet, szürkét vagy pirosat. Matthew fotója nem esik tőle túl távol, az övé hosszú ideig zöld, majd egyszerre csak vörösre vált, és el is tűnik, sok másikkal együtt. Azután újra zöld háttérben jelenik meg, és abban is marad, míg Shiro elkap néhány ismerős arcot vörös színnel, majd ahogyan eltűnnek. A képrengeteg egy ponton hatalmasra duzzad, azután egy következőn apróra esik össze, aminek a nagy része szürke marad. – Zölddel azt jelöljük, akiről tudjuk, hogy hol tartózkodik, és bejelentkezett az elmúlt hat hónapban valamikor. Szürkével azt, aki nem jelentkezett, de látunk rá esélyt, hogy csak elrejtőzött, mert nem tehetett mást. A vörösnél biztosak vagyunk benne, hogy az illető már nem kerül elő. Egy kezemen meg tudom számolni, kik zöldek azok közül, akik nem a Földön tartózkodnak. Sendakot sikerült kiiktatni, de a Galra Birodalom erővákuuma rengeteg néhány hajós hadurat termelt ki az elmúlt időben, és ahhoz, hogy valahol nagy kárt okozzanak, ennyi pont elég is. Mi nem tudunk nagy hajókat építeni, és rendes hadseregünk sem volt soha, egy-egy csapatnyi lázadót úgy tudnak leradírozni a térképről, mintha csak morzsákat söpörnénk le az asztalról. Ha pedig egy ilyen hadúr elkapja az üzenetem, az végzetes lehet a még megmaradt és jelenleg biztonságban lévő bajtársaimnak. – Elhallgat, tart néhány hosszúra nyúló másodperc szünetet, mielőtt egy kissé lazábban folytatná. – Ez azonban nem jelenti azt, hogy nem tudok legalább néhány jó hírt felmutatni. 

_I'm like a drone way up in the sky_  
_I'm a shooting star_  
_There's a soldier that's freaking out_  
_P.S. This is war_

Megint hozzáér a szerkezethez, az egy szürkés színű bolygó képét vetíti ki, és mellette két akkora űrhajómonstrumot, amiket még Shiro sem látott soha. Akkorák, hogy semmi esélyük nem lenne leszállni a bolygón anélkül, hogy felfoghatatlan károkat okoznának közben.  
\- Ez itt a Fidrac, egy földszerű bolygó, úgy saccoltam, valamivel kisebb a miénknél. Mellette pedig a hely, ahol a galra cirkálókat építik. – A teremben többen felszisszennek a hírre.  
\- Ez egy gyártósor?! – nyögi Montgomery professzor.  
\- Kettő, pontosabban. A Fidrac gazdag egy olyan ércben, amit a galra az űrhajókhoz és a benne található elektronikához is használt, ezért odatelepítették a gyártóhajóikat. A hajókon minimális legénység szolgált, minden automatizálva volt és ami nem, azt is átalakított őrszemekkel végeztették, legalábbis ezt mondták, én nem jártam egyiken sem. Nagyjából azzal egy időben, hogy Voltron Lotorral harcolt, mi megcsináltuk az utolsó nagyobb szervezett akciónkat. A cél a Fidrac vaskohóinak leállítása és a gyártósorok megsemmisítése volt. Velünk volt néhány Marmora tag is, ők fel tudták csempészni a hajókra az embereinket. A fidraci kohókban dolgoztatták a helyieket is, ezért nem csak galrák tudták működtetni a berendezéseket, viszonylag egyszerű volt beosonni és elég kárt okozni. Ezzel egy időben a másik csapat odafent átprogramozta a gyártósorok haladási irányát, el a Fidractól. Az egyik mára elérte a legközelebbi csillagot, a másik pedig tovább sodródik egy fekete lyuk felé, de elintéztük, hogy addig se találjanak rá. Ami azt jelenti, hogy nem igazán tudnak újabb csatahajókat készíteni, ami nekünk csak jó. Ezt a hírt akartuk megosztani Allura Kastélyával, amikor feltűnt, hogy senki nem tud kapcsolatba lépni velük. – Matthew röviden felé pillant. 

_All we want is money and guns_  
_A new catastrophe_  
_Here goes nothing_  
_When there's nothing to lose_  
_It's a small price we pay_  
_When we all die in threes_

_Somewhere now_  
_Somewhere now_

\- Ezután, mivel Lotor és Voltron is eltűntek, a Koalíció a galra hadurak első számú célpontjává vált, egy ideig meghúztuk magunkat a Fidrac bányáiban, de biztos volt, hogy nem tudunk sokáig ott maradni. A Marmora tagok és a lázadók szétszóródtak, azóta nagyon nehéz kapcsolatba kerülnünk bárkivel is, nem tudjuk, hányan maradtunk, abból ki mit tud tenni, egyáltalán hol van. Biztonságosan mindig csak akkor próbálkozhattunk, amikor helyváltoztatás előtt álltunk, hogyha valaki el is kapja az üzeneteinket, az csak a hűlt helyünket tudja lenyomozni. Mindenki, akit Sendak maga mellé állított, előbb lőtt, csak azután kérdezett, amíg nem tudtunk semmit Voltronról, addig csak azt vártuk, mikor szorítanak minket teljesen sarokba. 

_Hallelujah, I found my soul_  
_Under the sofa pillows_  
_Congratulations, I found myself_  
_Somewhere now_

\- Ez nem hangzik túl hősiesnek – morogja Sablan parancsnok, mire Matthew összehúzott szemmel néz rá.  
\- Ez nem olyasmit, amit egy részecskepajzs védelmében meg lehetne ítélni – mondja csendesen, de nagyon is hűvösen.  
\- Nagyon is látható, hogy inkább csak magukat akarták menteni. – Egy pillanatig csend van, az elhűlt csend, és Shiro levegőt vesz, hogy mondjon valamit. Bármit. Bármit, amivel továbbgördíthetné a kommunikációt egy olyan irányba, ami eltávolodik ettől az ellenségeskedő, kellemetlen hangnemtől.  
\- Azt akarja tudni, mi a különbség a hős és a túlélő között? Az, hogy a hős képes másokat is megmenteni. _Én_ örülök, hogy túlélő lehetek, és ezt ajánlom magának is.  
\- Holt, túl messzire megy – figyelmezteti a tiszt, akinek Shiro nem tudja a nevét.  
\- Időben és térben mindenképp – bólint rá nyugodtan, de a hangjában megváltozik valami. Shiro nem tudja, hogy pontosan micsoda, mert már csak félig ismeri ezt a férfit. Aki valaha a legjobb barátja volt, és most nem tudja, mit jelentenek a hangjában megbújó árnyalatok.  
\- Most már állítson magán, különben-  
\- Különben mi? – kérdez rá előredőlve a széken. A hangja, a pillantása éles. – Megfenyegetnek? Mivel? A szabadságommal? Csak rajta, egy zárka itt még kényelmes is lenne azok után a helyek után, amiket bujkálás közben láttam. És amúgy sem tehetik meg. Megmondjam, miért? Mert hármunk közül én tudok a legteljesebb képet adni arról, hogy mi van odakint. Az apám laborokban dolgozott, Shiro a Kastélyban volt, ahol lényegesen kevesebb érte őket abból, ami az univerzumunk elmúlt néhány éve volt. 

_If this is what you call the good life_  
_I want a better way to die_  
_If this is what you call the good life_  
_I want a better way to die_

_Oh I_  
_Don't want to think about tomorrow_  
_Don't want to think about it, oh_  
_It doesn't matter anyway_

\- Felfogják egyáltalán, miről beszélek? Belegondolnak abba, hogy amikor azt akarják, szerezzek információt, akkor nem csak a bajtársaim, de körülöttük mindenki veszélybe kerül? Ezek a csatahajók percek alatt letarolták a Föld egész felszínét! Ugyanerre képesek bárhol máshol is! Nem mindenki vállalja a harcot azok közül, akik kiszabadulnak a fogságból. Tízezer, tíz-ez-er éve hódít a Birodalom, az megszámlálhatatlan bolygó megszámlálhatatlan generációja, akik mind elfelejtették már, hogy milyen úgy élni a saját bolygójukon, a saját civilizációjukban, hogy nem rabszolgák. Azt sem tudják, mit csináljanak anélkül, hogy valaki megmondaná nekik! Akkor sem értik a szabadság fogalmát, ha valaki elmagyarázza nekik. Fogalmuk sincs milyen úgy élni, hogy nem fognak rájuk fegyvert az életük minden pillanatában. Nekik nem üdvös, ha megváltozik a rezsim a fejük felett. Nem azért szabadítottunk fel több bolygónyi lakosságot és olvasztottuk be őket a Koalícióba, hogy most engedjük a saját széthúzásunk miatt őket becsúszni egy másik elnyomó rendszerbe. 

_So hurry up_  
_I want a better way to die4_

\- Azt sem tudjuk, ki küldte azt a robotot, ami a Földre támadt, amit éppen hogy sikerült legyőzni, nem tudjuk, ki van még odakint és az egyetlen, amit tehetünk, az a felkészülés. És tudják mit? Az emberiség jelenleg piedesztálom van a fajok között, és ha nem akarjuk azt üzenni, hogy köztünk csak néhányan olyan kiemelkedőek mint a paladinok, akkor fejezzék be ezt az ignoráns viselkedést és csináljanak helyette valami tényleg hasznosat! Azok a kölykök nem azért teszik kockára az életüket naponta többször, hogy aztán ne kapjanak meg minden lehetséges támogatást!  
Hosszan fújja ki a levegőt, kihúzza magát ültében és a szemeibe néz annak, aki hajlandó állni a pillantását. Shiro őszintén büszke rá, amit elismerő pillantással igyekszik a tudtára hozni. 

Jó két órával később hárman hagyják el a termet, Matthew fáradtnak tűnik, de a vonásai feloldódtak. A negyedórás bevezető után hagyták, hogy rendesen válaszoljon a kérdésekre, és ő készséggel elmondott mindent, amit csak tudott. Az látszott, hogy mindenképpen új megvilágításba helyezte a dolgokat az, hogy kitette a tapasztalatait az asztalra.  
\- Megnézem Katie-t, jössz velem? – kérdezi rápillantva és Shiro rábólint. Amúgy is végig akar látogatni mindenkit, és a Holt testvérek együtt üdítő látványnak ígérkeznek.  
\- Nekem dolgom van, de mondd meg neki, hogy később benézek – kéri Sam a fiát. – Próbáljatok még egy kicsit pihenni.  
Bólogatnak, és még azelőtt igyekeznek a paladinok hálótermei felé venni az irányt, hogy valaki megállítaná őket. Matthew felsóhajt és röviden felnevet mellette menet közben.  
\- A fenébe, egy csomó mindent a fejükhöz kellett volna még vágnom – csóválja a fejét. – De komolyan, annyi mindent mondtam volna még. Túl gyorsan előadták, hogy magukba szálltak.  
Shiro elmosolyodik, ez minden, amit most tenni tud a röpke jókedv kifejezésére.  
\- Hatásos volt, az biztos – bólint rá.  
Amikor belépnek Pidge-hez, Bae Bae lelkes vakkantással vetődik feléjük, és boldog ugrálásba kezd a másik érkező térdének magasságában.  
\- Úgy néztek ki, mint akiket mentálisan agyonvertek – kommentálja a lány. – Klassz egyenruha, az enyém zöld.  
\- Köszönöm. Gratulálok hozzá.  
\- Nem is rossz ahhoz képest, hogy én csak behackeltem magam, mi? – Pidge vad vigyora nagyon hasonlít a bátyjáéra.  
\- Hát ezt sosem bocsátom meg – feleli az idősebb. – Mi itt mind szívtunk a felvételivel.  
\- Nem én tehetek róla, hogy simán megoldottam.  
Shiro csak figyeli őket, azt, hogy Matthew odaül Pidge-hez az ágyra, azt, hogy a lány rögtön a vállának támasztja a fejét és a férfi átkarolja, hogy az ölelés ellenére továbbra is viccelődnek egymással. Kellemes emlékeket idéz benne, hogy így látja őket, és őszintén boldog, hogy mindketten egyben vannak. Pidge kérésére leül. Ugyan nem tervezett sokáig maradni, de szívesen hallgatja Matthew beszámolóját a kihallgatásról, a húga megjegyzései hozzá pedig külön megérnek plusz fél órát. Örül, hogy jól vannak és tényleg, az egyik legjobb dolog abban, hogy visszatértek a Földre, hogy most biztonságban együtt lehetnek a szeretteikkel, és...  
\- Ha nem bánjátok, most megyek – szólal meg hirtelen felállva.  
\- Üdvözlöm a többieket – integet neki Pidge, de a bátyja mellette kutató pillantással figyeli. Az azonban egész biztos, hogy most nincs készen egy rendes lelkifröccsre. Jobb abba a hitbe ringatni magát, hogy túl sok dolga van hozzá. 

_Looking for a cause_  
_But all I got was Camouflage_  
_I'm hanging on a dream that's too dumb to die_  
_I feel like a cello_  
_Lost somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Way up high, too scared to dream_  
_But too dumb to die5_

\- Shiro! Szükségem van rád! – Matthew úgy zuhan a nyakába, hogy nincs ideje leszerelni. Nem is kell.  
\- Miről van szó?  
\- Szeretném, ha kölcsön tudnád adni nekem Keitht, Lance-t és Katie-t néhány napra.  
- _Én_ nem bólinthatok rá semmi ilyesmire, csapatban döntünk – feleli Shiro diplomatikusan. Matthew csalódottan odafordul Keithez, aki csak a szeme sarkából pillanat rá a teája fölül.  
\- Attól függ, hová megyünk, meddig fog tartani, mennyire veszélyes _és_ szükség van-e rá. – Az idősebb Holt-testvér odahajol hozzá, hogy a fülébe súgjon valamit, aminek hatására Keith előbb meglepett, majd olyan arcot vág, ami azt jelenti: meggyőzték.  
\- Lance, velünk tudsz jönni? Nem veszélyes akció és vihetjük a kozmikus farkast meg megkérdezem anyát is. Ennyien még kényelmesen elférünk Zöldben, ugye? – fordul Pidge-hez.  
\- Naná, többen is – legyint a lány.  
\- Oké, hová megyünk? – kérdez rá Lance, aki csak meglepetten vagy egy kicsit zavartan pislog körbe az asztalnál.  
\- Később elmondom – nyugtatja Keith.  
Matthew elégedetten huppan le mellé.  
\- Én viszont nem fogom tudni, igaz? – vonja le a következtetést Shiro.  
\- Amint publikus lesz – ígéri, és a hangja azt üzeni, ez egy jó meglepetés lesz. 

Napok telnek el a paladinok távozása és a belső kommunikációs hálózaton érkező hívás között. Shiro nem alszik, mégis kellemetlenül érinti, hogy fogadnia kell a hívást.  
\- Itt Taka-  
\- Shiro, ki tudnál jönni a keleti szárnyhoz? Ezt látnod kell! – Ez Sam hangja, ami izgatott, egyúttal őszintén meglepett is lehet, mert soha nem feledkezik meg a protokollról.  
\- Persze, máris indulok – feleli felesleges sallangok nélkül. Öltözés előtt azonban ránéz a táblagépre, annak sarkába van rögzítve két kamerakép is: a nyugodtan ülő Fekete és a Vörös Oroszlán. Ameddig nem mozdulnak a helyükről, joggal feltételezheti, hogy a paladinok jól vannak.  
A keleti szárny a leszállópályák mellett található, ott, ahol sík terep van, ameddig a szem ellát, pont a problémás leszállások miatt. Shirónak soha semmit nem kellett oda letennie élesben, de tény, hogy sok hely van rá, és körbe van világítva. Az épület sarkában Sam áll, az eget kémleli, ami hajnali-halovány fényekben fürdőzik.  
\- Hamarosan itt vannak – mondja.  
Nem egészen érti, a Zöld Oroszlán sebessége is elég ahhoz, hogy a Naprendszer széléről bejelentkezve háromszor is leszálljon annyi idő alatt, amíg ő ideért. Az ég azonban tiszta, és a szellőztetőrendszer megszokott zúgásán túl csend van.  
Azután a fénylő pont.  
A csillag úgy lobban fel felettük, mint egy távoli izzó, és egyre hatalmasabb, egyre fényesebb, ahogy áthasítja a légrétegeket. Végül csak a fékezőrakéták hevesen lángoló fénye marad, ahogy a monstrum ereszkedik. Por, homok és szikladarabok kavarodnak fel az űrhajó leszállásakor, de Shiro nem húzza a karját az arca elé, a meglepetés olyan erővel hat rá.  
Soha nem gondolt rá, hogy viszontlátja ezt az űrhajót.  
Soha nem gondolt rá, hogy valaha viszontlátja a Calypsót, amely most ereszkedik le előtte.  
A leszállás végére mások is megérkeznek, de Shiro nemigazán figyel arra, amit mondanak, vagy arról kérdeznek, hogy erről ő mit tud. A Calypso belsejéből pedig előkerül Keith, Matthew és Lance, a Zöld Oroszlán annyi idő alatt landol a számára kijelölt helyen az épületkomplexum túloldalán, míg odaérnek az érkezőkhöz Sammel. A két Holt összeölelkezik, Shiro Keithre pillant, aki nagyon elégedett magával, ahogy a kezét nyújtja neki. Odahúzza magához egy ölelésre, míg azt mondja:  
\- Köszönöm.  
\- Igazából Matthew ötlete volt és végig Lance vezetett – mondja gyorsan.  
Shiro Lance felé pillant, aki az összeverődött tömegben a családját keresi a tekintetével, és elengedi Keitht, hogy odalépjen hozzá.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy visszahoztad a Calypsót és gratulálok hozzá. Nem lehetett egyszerű. – A kezét nyújtja, és amint Lance elfogadja, megveregeti a vállát.  
\- Hát nem olyan, mint az oroszlánokat vezetni – ismeri el. – De még csak meg sem karcoltam – mondja és végre elvigyorodik, a szemei ragyognak.  
\- Igazán lenyűgöző – rámosolyog és a fiú őszintén boldognak tűnik attól, hogy ezt mondja.  
Azután Matthew odalép hozzá azzal a vigyorral, ami azt üzeni neki, hogy nagyon büszke magára. Amit meg is ért. Shiro azonban nem igazán tud megszólalni, mert más dolog megköszönni Lance-nek az igazán szép teljesítményt, és más dolog Matthew-ra nézni, és azt mondani, hogy _köszönöm, hogy mindhármunk becsületét visszaadtad._ Nem kell mondania semmit, az ölelése mindent elmond helyette, ahogy magához szorítja a másikat.  
\- Ha még egyszer meghallom valakitől, hogy „pilóta hiba”, azzal valami csúnya dolgot fogok tenni és megbánni sem fogom – mormolja a füle mellett. Muszáj elmosolyodnia egy pillanatra. – Plusz, felturbóztuk egy kicsit a jó öreg Calypsót, használhatjuk majd a Föld-Atlas táv megtételére, persze, eredetileg nem ez volt a terv. És ezen kívül is van néhány meglepetésem.  
Shiro el sem tudja képzelni, mi lehet még a meglepetés része, de egyelőre elég arra gondolnia, hogy egyben visszaértek.  
Pidge, Krolia és a kozmikus farkas akkor jelennek meg mellettük, amikor többen is érkeznek közelebbről megvizsgálni a helyzetet. Matthew magára vállal minden jelentést, mindenki más elmehet pihenni, és jobb, ha ők ketten Sammel is mennek mielőtt még bárki feltételezné, hogy bármit tudnak erről az egészről. 

Aznap este Matthew fáradtan zuhan le melléjük a kantinba a vacsorájával, ő valószínűleg szemernyit sem aludt mióta visszatértek és Shirónak fogalma sincs, _előtte_ volt-e rá lehetősége. Mindenesetre most fáradtnak tűnik, de mosolyog.  
\- Jól vagy? – kérdez rá mégis.  
\- Ennél több kérdést nem akarok ma hallani – mormolja, és belekortyol a teájába. – Tűrhetően.  
\- Ezt jó hallani.  
\- Látom, a többiek kipihenték magukat – mondja a hosszú asztal túlvégére pillantva, ahol Lance és néhány családtagja, Keith és Krolia is ülnek. Innen úgy tűnik, hogy az utóbbi kettő jól érzi magát a társaságban. Shiro figyeli őket míg a másik eszik, kétféle érzés rohanja meg, az egyik az öröm, hogy a földi csapat végre itthon van, az afelett érzett boldogságuk egyértelmű, hogy megint a családjaikkal lehetnek. A másik a hideg magányérzés, hogy őt nem várta vissza senki, csak munka, a felelősség és egy háború, amitől még a Földön sem tud megszabadulni legalább egy kis időre. Ha Matthew végig úgy gondolta a Kerberos felé tartva, hogy az élete tökéletesen sínre kerül és az előrehaladása kulcsa a kezében lesz, Shiro titkon abban reménykedett, hogy egy őszinte kéréssel még kibékülhetnek Adammel, és még mélyebben, még nagyobb titokban abban, hogy amíg megjárják ezt a végtelen utat, addig valaki a Földön rálel valami gyógymódra, amivel megmenthetik az életét és nem kell Adamnek fiatalon özveggyé válnia. Ehelyett most ő érzi magát annak, holott nem lenne oka rá, az egyedül a saját hibája, ha nem tudta feldolgozni a szakításukat. Mégis, az egész olyan, mint egy fantomfájás a lelkében, egyszerre gyászolva a férfit, akit szeretett, és azt az elképzelt jövőt, ami már soha nem jön el a számára.  
A gondolataiból az asztal túlsó felén történő mozgolódás ébreszti fel, Veronica érkezik egy nagyobb csomaggal, aminek egészen olyan alakja van, mint egy hangszernek. Lance felugrik a meglepetésre, és a terem alapvető zsibongása ellenére is tisztán hallatszik, hogy annyira megfeledkezik magáról, hogy az anyanyelvén beszél. Azután lelkesen szétnyitja a tokot, amiből egy basszusgitár kerül elő, amit a fiú azonnal el is kezd behangolni.  
\- Azt mondta, úgy tudja, elveszett a gitár – jegyzi meg Matthew mellette. Shiro rápillant, ő még csak nem is sejtette, hogy Lance tud gitározni. – Volt időnk beszélgetni. Rendes srác. – Az utóbbival teljesen egyet tud érteni.  
Amikor Lance jól kivehető, ismerős dallamot kezd pengetni a gitáron, a terem nagyja elcsendesül, felé figyel. Shirót meglepi azaz őszinte érdeklődés és várakozás, amivel Keith figyeli a tőle alig pár széknyire ülő fiút. És ahogy Lance énekelni kezd, rájön, hogy tényleg ismeri a dalt. 

_Where can I find the city of shining light_  
_In an ordinary world?_  
_How can I leave a buried treasure behind_  
_In an ordinary world?_

_The days into years roll by_  
_It's where that I live until I die_  
_Ordinary world_

_What would you wish if you saw a shooting star_  
_In an ordinary world?_  
_I'd walk to the end of the earth and afar_  
_In an ordinary world_

_Baby, I don't have much_  
_But what we have is more than enough_  
_Ordinary world6_

\- Van valami programod mára? – kérdez rá Matthew, miután elkapja a vállát a beszéd után. Shiro rápillant, kutatóan, de a másik megvárja, hogy végiggondolja, mit akar válaszolni.  
\- Nincs, miért? – kérdez vissza.  
\- Gondoltam, lóghatnánk egy kicsit – mondja. – Az egész család jön velünk, és a tervek szerint egy ideig még az Atlason maradunk majd, szóval semmi extrát nem csinálunk az indulás előtt – magyarázza, aminek van is értelme. Rábólint a lehetőségre.  
Matthew szemrebbenés nélkül azt mondja a kantinban, hogy egy csomó dolgot kell megbeszélniük a holnapi indulással kapcsolatban, ezért dobozt kérnek az ebédhez, és kiülnek a keleti szárny utolsó épületének tetejére. Shiro nem is emlékszik, mikor csináltak ilyet utoljára, persze, a Kerberos előtt, aminek már öt éve legalább, de előtte sem volt rá példa, talán azóta, hogy Adammel szakítottak. Matthew akkor le akarta itatni, mert szerinte az jót tett volna, de Shiro pontosan tudta, hogy egyáltalán nem bírja az alkoholt, ezért nem volt hajlandó akár csak belekortyolni. Amúgy sem értett egyet abban, hogy bármi esélye van jobban lenni egy kiadós másnap után, és ha elkapják őket, az komoly gondot okozott volna. Talán tényleg ez volt az utolsó, és egy egész kicsit megnyugtató, hogy vannak emlékei azelőttről, hogy a Galra Birodalom elrabolta volna őket.  
\- Mesélj arról, mit tervezel miután ennek vége – kéri Matthew hirtelen, az ebédje érintetlenül az ölében, és a távolságot fürkészi, a homokszínű, forróságtól derengő hegygerinceket a leszállópálya végén túl.  
\- Nem tudom, te mit tervezel? – passzolja vissza a kérdést, mire a szeme sarkából is látja, hogy Matthew felé fordul és rávigyorog.  
\- Ejnye Kapitány, ne bújjon ki a kérdés alól – figyelmezteti, a hangja vidám, nyoma sincs az előbbi elmerengésnek.  
\- Ezen nem gondolkodtam... egy jó ideje – vallja be.  
\- Akkor most tedd meg a kedvemért – kéri kedvesen.  
\- Talán leszerelek – mondja elgondolkodva.  
\- Tényleg? És mit szeretnél utána csinálni? – A kérdés őszinte, és egy pillanatig Shiro egy kissé meglepetten ízlelgeti a _mit szeretnél csinálni_ részt. Olyan régen volt utoljára opció, hogy ő mit akart, hogy már vissza sem tud rá emlékezni. Persze, szeretett volna űrrepülő pilóta lenni és az összes küldetést is mind örömmel vállalta. Végső soron a Kerberos Küldetést is szerette volna, az utána jövő tervei viszont... abból nem volt túl sok, ha a realitás talaján akart maradni. Tisztában volt vele, hogy minden jel szerint fiatalon fog meghalni, így csak az álmodozás maradt. Ez a veszély most is fennáll, de a teljesen, tökéletesen biztos halálnál lényegesen kevesebb esély van rá. Főleg, ha azt vesszük, hogy Keith milyen vehemens azokkal a helyzetekkel kapcsolatban, amikor ő veszélybe kerül...  
\- Őszintén? Fogalmam sincs. Ezen soha nem gondolkodtam – vallja be. És a gondolatai elkalandoznak egy kicsit, mivel is szeretne még foglalkozni az életében? Nincs igazi ötlete rá, ha őszinte akar lenni. Matthew megveregeti a térdét, biztatóan rámosolyog.  
\- Akkor itt a házid – mondja vidáman, és végre enni kezd.  
\- Na és te?  
\- Ó, hát nekem csak még több munkám lett az utóbbi években. Nem kell benga jégmintákkal foglalkoznom, megkérdezhetek _valódi_ földönkívülieket, tanulmányozhatom a technológiáikat és még segítenek is abban, hogy olyasmiket hozhassak létre, amik hasznára válnak az egész épülő, táguló galaxisközi társadalmunknak.  
\- Mint a térképek – mondja. A térképek prototípusa a Calypsóba építve érkezett, és végül, hihetetlenül sok munkával, de összevetették a marmorás, Allura Kastélyának térképeivel és Voltron naplófájljaival, míg végül egy sokkal naprakészebb térképet kaptak, mint amijük valaha is volt. A végeredményt pedig beépítették Voltron és az Atlas adatbázisába is.  
\- Mint a térképek – hagyja rá Matthew, és abban igaza volt, hogy egyszerűen nélkülözhetetlen, de nem csak a Garrisonnak, hanem mindannyiunknak, és neki is. 

***

Shiro lehúzza a belépőkártyáját, majd a portához kocog és megkérdezi, hol találja Matthew Holtot. A portás szerint nem hagyta el a Pidge-el közös laborjukat már tegnap óta. Shiro megköszöni az információt, betér a kantinba és megkérdezi, hogy szokta inni a kávéját a másik, majd kér egyet és a bögrével együtt továbbhalad a laboratórium felé.  
Matthew az íróasztalára borulva alszik a székén, a nyakára húzott fejhallgatóból zene szól:

_I wanna hold you like a gun_  
_We'll shoot the moon into the sun (daylight)_  
_Alright (alright)_  
_Alright7_

Shiro mosolyog, mert Matthew egyszer azt mondta, hogy a húga egyszer pont olyan kemény csaj lesz, mint akiről Billie Joe Armstrong ebben a dalban énekel. (És persze pont olyan _kibaszott géniusz._ ) A vállára csúsztatja a kezét, óvatosan akarja felkelteni, de Matthew hirtelen egyenesedik ki, körülkapja a tekintetét, és amikor rájön, hogy csak ő az, visszahanyatlik az asztalra.  
\- Miért itt alszol? – kérdezi kedvesen, a kávét a másik kezében, biztonságos távolban tartva.  
\- Csak egy matracunk van – motyogja álmosan –, és az foglalt. – Shiro az ajtó felé néz, ami mögött egy aprócska szolgálati szoba van és mögötte egy még kisebb fürdőszoba, és ahol most ezek szerint Pidge alszik. – Kávé illatot érzek?  
\- Csak neked hoztam – ismeri be, mire a másik felemeli a fejét és rámosolyog. Odanyújtja neki a bögrét, Matthew hálásan veszi el és kortyol bele, az arckifejezése azt az érzésegyveleget sugallja, amit mostanában ő is szokott érezni: az íz tökéletességét, a tényt, mennyire szereti az adott ételt vagy italt, hogy mennyire hiányzott, és mennyire jó, hogy most megint megízlelheti. Fordított kulturális stressz, talán így lehetne jellemezni azt, hogy nem az új, hanem a régi dolgoknak örülnek mámoros boldogsággal, őszinte rácsodálkozással.  
\- Tökéletes – leheli elégedetten. Nem árulja el a titkát neki. – Minek köszönhetjük a látogatást, Kapitány?  
\- Szerettem volna személyesen elmondani, hogy reggel beadtam a leszerelési kérelmemet. – Matthew mosolya vigyorrá szélesedik, leteszi a bögrét és feláll a székből. – Már nem hordom sokáig az egyenruhát.  
\- Gratulálok – nyújtja felé a kezét. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sokat fog segíteni a továbblépésben. – Megszorítja a jobbját, de Shiro odahúzza magához egy ölelésre.  
\- Köszönöm – feleli, mert ez az, amire most a legnagyobb szüksége van. A megértésre.  
\- Ugyan, én köszönöm. Ha nem lennél, nem lennék itt. Egy életre leköteleztél, szóval bármiben tudok segíteni, csak szólj. Akkor is, ha ki kell kerülnöm néhány szabályt hozzá.  
\- Milyen szépen mondtad. – Matthew felnevet és hátrébb lép, a hajába túr hátul, ami szokása azóta, hogy levágatta. (Sokakkal ellentétben Shiro szerint ez is jól áll neki.)  
\- És nem csak mondom. – Ráhunyorog, a bögréért nyúl, és amíg belekortyol a kávéba, Shiro azon gondolkodik, mennyit változott az elmúlt időben, az elmúlt években. Mindketten, mindannyian rengeteget változtak. Felnőttek, megvívtak egy háborút, ami nagyobb volt mindannyiuknál, és az utána maradó kiszélesedő világ nagyobb bárminél, amit valaha el tudtak volna képzelni.  
És ez a világ most arra vár, hogy megtalálja benne az új helyét. Túl korán elkötelezte magát valami mellett, így már nem is emlékszik arra, milyen az útkeresés vagy az, hogy kipróbálja magát dolgokban. Az egész gondolat az újdonság erejével hat rá, de a helyzet az, hogy érdeklődve várja, mi fog kisülni belőle. Egészen biztos, hogy bármilyen eredményre is jut majd, lesznek akik támogatják. Ahogy Matthew-t figyeli, amint visszazuhan a székére és belefeledkezik a végtelen adattengerbe, amit a számítógép vetít elé, és amit valószínűleg nem sokan tudnának rajta kívül értelmezni, arra jut, hogy jó neki itt, ameddig csak hagyják dolgozni, új dolgokat kitalálni, amíg nem akadályozzák a kutatásaiban, addig bármilyen kérdésre hajlandó lesz válaszolni, amire csak tud, és ez egy olyan cserealap, amire a Garrisonnak örökké szüksége lesz.  
A gondolat, hogy Matthew-t bármikor itt találja majd, megnyugtatóan hat rá.  
Egyszer talán elmondhatná neki, hogy talált másfél rekesz üveges meggyes kólát, és nincsen kivel megossza.  
Egyszer talán... 

_Scars, broken hearts_  
_Breaking in cars_  
_Running in the light of the moon_  
_Lost souls_  
_Bottle rockets_  
_All that we wanted_  
_It's for our life beyond the stars_

_Outlaws_  
_When we were forever young8_

KatieWR; 2018. október 13. – 2019. december 01.

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist (minden a Green Daytől):
> 
> 1\. Troubled Times  
> 2\. Say Goodbye  
> 3\. Still Breathing  
> 4\. Forever Now  
> 5\. Too Dumb to Die  
> 6\. Ordinary World  
> 7\. Youngblood – egyben a címadódal is  
> 8\. Outlaws
> 
> Történt egyszer, hogy a Green Day Revolution Radio albumát ráborítottam Matthew-ra, aztán szabadon engedtem, hogy tegyen amit akar. Ezt mind tette. Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad! :D


End file.
